


Our Little Secret

by thewindsof



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsof/pseuds/thewindsof
Summary: The first time it happens, Sansa wakes up slowly and Robb whispers, “It’s just me.”It isn’t unusual for him to be in her room, though it’s late and she is bleary eyed and half-asleep and the logic behind this visit escapes her.Robb says, “Go back to sleep,” but someone else is climbing into the bed and it piques her interest. She looks down to see Theon moving the covers to the side and slowly removing her small clothes. He pushes her legs apart and buries his face between her thighs.





	Our Little Secret

The first time it happens, Sansa wakes up slowly and Robb whispers, “It’s just me.”

It isn’t unusual for him to be in her room, though it’s late and she is bleary eyed and half-asleep and the logic behind this visit escapes her.

Robb says, “Go back to sleep,” but someone else is climbing into the bed and it piques her interest. She looks down to see Theon moving the covers to the side and slowly removing her small clothes. He pushes her legs apart and buries his face between her thighs.

The sensation is strange; he licks at her cunt and starts to nibble and suck, his tongue forcing its way inside her. Robb kisses her on the forehead and she practically mewls, reaching for him automatically. Theon doesn’t stop though she begins to squirm against his mouth. He holds her hips down and sucks her clit until her knees begin to shake.

Sansa looks at Robb, confused, but he just smiles and kisses her again, this time on the lips. She kisses him back, sweet and soft, then closes her eyes.

When she wakes up, there’s no one in her room. The furs are tucked around her body and she is dressed as she was when she got in bed.

She wonders if last night was a dream and concludes that it must have been though it makes her feel a bit depraved that she would dream of such things.

Sansa reaches a hand down between her legs and feels an unfamiliar wetness. She touches herself for a moment, mimicking the actions in her dream but quickly shakes herself out of it.

“Don’t be stupid, Sansa,” she whispers to the walls, and gets out of bed to start her day.

-

The second time, it is Robb between her thighs, her legs hooked over his shoulders. 

In the corner of the room, Theon is undressing and Sansa glimpses his cock, stiff and red, funny looking and surrounded by dark hairs.

She’s seen it before, and Robb’s too, when they were younglings and the boys would bathe in the river and run wild in the summer sun. But she’s never seen it like this before.

Sansa closes her eyes and wills the dream away but Robb sucks on her clit and she reacts instinctively, pushing her hips up to meet his mouth. He makes a sound like an animal, a low growl in his throat, and Sansa feels his tongue delve deeper inside her.

She shouldn’t like this but it feels better than anything she’s ever felt before. She doesn’t want to wake up but her body feels heavy and her mind begins to fade back into the darkness of sleep, the void where dreams cannot reach.

In the morning, the same wetness pools in her centre. The sheets are soaked with it and she feels dirty, but not so much that she doesn’t touch herself again.

-

She doesn’t dream of them for a while after that but they drift into her waking thoughts and Septa Mordane chastises her for daydreaming. Arya laughs at the reprimand but Sansa can’t bring herself to care.

Her thoughts are back in her room where Robb and Theon take turns licking her cunt, kissing her lips and whispering for her to stay quiet. Robb covers her mouth with his hand and bites at her neck like a wolf and Sansa wants more.

A crumpled piece of parchment hits her in the face and Arya laughs herself silly.

“Seven hells, Sansa, what’s gotten into you?”

-

If Robb or Theon notice that she’s been staring at them more frequently, they don’t mention it. They are nicer to her, she notes, though that could be because her name day is approaching and they’ve been told by father to be extra kind.

On the day of her birth, they hold a feast in the great hall and Sansa is allowed to sit at the head table.

Even her half brother is permitted to sit close to the family, and Theon as well. He smiles at her and raises a glass of wine to toast to her good health. Sansa raises her glass as well, filled with juice.

Before she can bring it to her lips, Robb takes the glass from her and scoffs. He replaces it with an empty goblet and begins to pour her something stronger.

“Not too much,” their mother warns, but Robb is heavy handed and their father laughs it off.

“Sansa is almost a woman,” he reminds Catlyn. “She can have some tonight.”

Reluctantly, their mother nods and Sansa takes her first sip of Dornish red.

She drinks too much, this is obvious, but conceals it well enough. Or so she thinks. She sits at the head table most of the night and when the guests begin to leave, she tells her mother she is tired.

Septa Mordane sees her back to her room and Sansa insists she can get herself into bed. She does so quickly, stripping her clothes off and leaving them in a pile by the foot of the bed. When she climbs into bed completely bare, she doesn’t think twice about it. The furs will keep her warm and the wine is making her flush as it is, dizzy and giddy and drowsy.

-

A soft voice fills her ear and an eager mouth finds her cunt while she is repositioned on the bed.

When Sansa looks down, Robb is sliding his fingers inside her, pushing them deep and sucking at her clit. Theon is kissing her neck down to her breasts where he languishes at her nipple.

“Is this a dream?” She asks as the room spins. The wine is making her dull; her eyes are heavy and her mind is muddled. When Theon speaks back to her, the sound is hollow and distant.

“Do you want it to be a dream?”

Sansa doesn’t know how to answer and he doesn’t wait for her to, instead he goes back to sucking at her breast, his hand coming up to squeeze the other.

She doesn’t have a woman’s body yet but she is blooming slowly. The small mounds on her chest appear pleasurable enough for Theon and her hairless cunt is providing Robb with much satisfaction.

He makes the same noises he did the last time and Sansa feels herself getting wetter. His fingers feel delightful.

“I want more,” she says out loud, voicing the thought that has come to her so many times. If this is a dream then she is in charge of it, she can control it. She speaks her desire and watches the two of them begin to smile at her. “Give me more.”

Robb is quicker than Theon to undress and Sansa watches him stroke his cock a few times before he presses it to her entrance. It slides against her and Robb moves her thighs apart and holds them, pushing himself inside her. He starts to move immediately and Sansa cries out so loud Theon covers her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely.

Robb fucks her hard, unrelenting, and Theon licks into her mouth.

“Stay quiet,” Theon tells her and she bites her lip, attempting to mask the moans. Robb’s cock is big and thick inside her cunt; Sansa thought it would feel different, that it would hurt, but the slick slide of it only brings her pleasure.

When Theon is completely naked as well, he brings his cock to Sansa’s lips and asks her, “Do you know what to do?”

She shakes her head and he grins, wicked and wild. He kneels on the bed beside her head and pushes two fingers into her mouth to open it, then slides his cock inside. Sansa doesn’t like it much at first, but Theon urges it further into her mouth and holds the back of her head to steady her.

“Suck it,” he says, forcing himself deeper down her throat. She tries to use her tongue, tries to suck him the way she saw him suck at her nipples earlier, but Theon is forceful and she ends up gagging on his cock.

Sansa is overwhelmed but sated at the same time. She wanted this. Robb fucks into her and Theon covers both her ears as he holds her head. She begins to understand what he wants; she concentrates on the very tip of his cock, sucking it then allowing him to push himself into her mouth again.

He seems to like that so she continues, glancing up to see his eyes closed and his mouth slack and open.

Robb moans as he drives his cock deeper into her, holding her hips down and bucking against her. She watches him lose control and wonders if this is what Jeyne has talked about: men fucking hard and fast until they spend inside a woman, while the woman can peak many times and still take more.

Sansa feels it before Robb mutters out a curse. He fills her cunt with his hot seed and pushes it deep inside her, bruising her hips with his hands.

Theon says something she can only vaguely hear, then quickly moves down on the bed and takes Robb’s place between her legs. Sansa looks down to see Robb’s seed slowly trickling out of her but Theon’s cock forces it back in. She realizes he’s going to spill inside her as well, and the thought makes her smile.

Her heart is beating wildly in her chest as she watches him fuck her. Robb tilts her head to the side and kisses her lips, forcing her to look away.

“Is this a dream?” she asks again, unsure of what’s real and what’s not.

Robb grins, wide and wild, and nods, kissing her again. He slides his tongue against hers and Sansa shivers. “A wonderful dream. You mustn't tell anyone about it, though, Sansa. It’s our little secret.”

Sansa nods at him, eager to please, and turns to watch Theon. He grunts and begins to pant like a dog, his thrusts beginning to feel a little more violent. It almost hurts, Sansa thinks, but it feels good too.

She feels him spill inside her as well and the muscles of her satisfied cunt squeeze together to try and keep it in. Theon spreads her legs apart when he pulls out of her and looks up to give her a smile.

“Our little secret,” he echoes, and Sansa nods again.

“Our little secret.”

-

She begins to expect their visits, especially on the nights when Robb sneaks her wine or Theon stares after her for too long or on the rare but delightful occasions when her parents are visiting relatives or one of the vassal houses.

Sansa realizes how stupid it was of her to think she had been dreaming it and how stupid she was daydreaming when she could have gone up to them and asked for more.

She realizes how lucky she is that they chose her to have this secret with though she has a dreaded feeling that it will end soon.

Sometimes, girls in the Winter Town will giggle and smile at Robb and Theon and the boys smile back. Sansa knows that Theon has been to the brothels there and wonders if he goes still, if Robb accompanies him.

She doesn’t know if she will be enough for them; Father says they are almost men and she is almost a woman but she doesn’t feel like one. They enjoy her like they would a woman, but Sansa fears they will tire of her soon.

She begins to give them whatever they want.

Theon pushes his cock into her arse while Robb is buried in her cunt; they both spill their seed on her budding breasts and in her mouth and she swallows it all to their delight; they stretch her open and force both of their cocks inside her hole, fucking her until she sobs for them to stop.

She doesn’t want it to end but she doesn’t know what else she can give them that they haven’t already taken.

So she lets them fuck her and fill her with their seed, lets them hold her down and bruise her with their hands. She lets them lick her until she falls asleep, lulled as a babe, and wakes with their scent all around her.

She lets it build and build until the dam breaks.

-

 

“The King is coming,” their Father says, and Sansa watches Robb bite down on his jaw, his eyes avoiding hers. Theon sits in the back of the hall with her half-brother, the two of them quiet. Arya is excited and bounces in her seat with a childish giddiness Sansa wishes she still had.

That night, they fuck her slow and sweet.

Sansa rides Robb like they’ve done so many times while Theon pushes into her arse, holding her tightly. She cranes her neck to kiss his lips but Robb steals her back, claiming her.

“Things are going to change,” he tells her, his tongue hot and his cock deep inside her cunt. He leans down and kisses her breast. Theon is kissing her neck, panting against her as he pushes in deeper.

She is used to the stretch, to the pain and the pleasure coursing through her body. She feels devoid of it when they leave her and counts the seconds until they return again but she knows, this time, they will not come back.

“You have to be the girl you were before,” he whispers, and Sansa nods, tears filling her eyes. “You have to pretend.”

Robb looks at Theon and they both nod, picking up the pace. Sansa gasps out, overcome with emotion and pleasure as they fuck her harder.

“Our little secret,” she says, closing her eyes.

“Our little secret,” they agree.


End file.
